


✴ Versace on the Floor ✴

by kIrAhImE



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, Show girl
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kIrAhImE/pseuds/kIrAhImE
Summary: ชุดเดรสเวอซาเช่ที่เค้าซื้อให้ ก็ต้องเป็นเขาเองที่ปลดมันออกจากตัวแบบนี้มันถึงจะถูกต้อง...ไม่สิ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเสื้อผ้าชิ้นไหนของโทบี้ มีแต่เขาเท่านั้นที่มีสิทธิ์ถอดมัน





	✴ Versace on the Floor ✴

**Author's Note:**

> 📍 nsfw, r-20, romance  
> 📍 ซีอีโอเจมี่ x นางโชว์เบอร์ตองโทบี้  
> 📍 มีของเล่น  
> 📍 มีการใช้เปียโนแบบไม่ถูกวัตถุประสงค์
> 
> แตกไลน์จากนางโชว์ au จอห์นนี่จู๊ดค่ะ  
> https://twitter.com/kirahime_iero/status/1088606962151960576?s=19

หน้าปัดดิจิตอลแสดงชั้นซึ่งเลื่อนสูงขึ้นไปจนถึง 'ชั้นพิเศษ' ที่เป็นห้องชุดสุดหรูหราของโรงแรมสูงละฟ้า ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามงดงามจ้องมองมันอย่างคาดหวังให้ไปถึงชั้นที่หมายให้เร็วที่สุด

ตั้งแต่ไม่เห็นคนคุ้นหน้าเคยตามาเฝ้าดูอย่างทุกที จิตใจของสเตลล่าแห่งผับลากูนก็ว้าวุ่นราวกับนั่งอยู่บนรถไฟเหาะ

ร่างสูงเพรียวตามมาตรฐานชายอังกฤษ เวลาที่สวมชุดเดรสสั้นที่ส่องประกายวาววับด้วยเลื่อมสีเงิน ดูเผินๆแล้วแทบไม่ต่างจากสาวสวย รูปหน้าหวานละมุนกลายเป็นอีกคนหนึ่งซึ่งโฉบเฉี่ยวมาดมั่นด้วยเครื่องสำอางชั้นดี ถุงน่องตาข่ายสีดำโอบรัดเรียวขาขาวจนให้ภาพอันเย้ายวน และระดับความเซ็กซี่ก็ยิ่งโดนเสริมด้วยส้นสูงสีเงิน

ไม่มีใครในโรงแรมมองออกว่า 'สาวสวย' ผมบ็อบเทสีดำสนิทคนนี้ แท้จริงคือผู้ชายที่ทำอาชีพ 'นางโชว์'

หากไม่เปิดปากอิ่มฉาบด้วยลิปสติกสีชมพูวาววับ พูดอะไรออกมาซักคำ คงไม่มีคนรู้ว่าเนื้อแท้ภายใต้รูปกายสะสวยคือผู้ชาย

หลังจากรอมาร่วมสิบนาที เสียงในลิฟต์ก็ประกาศว่าเขามาถึงที่หมายแล้ว

เมื่อบานประตูเลื่อนเปิด ก็เผยบานประตูคู่สีดำขอบทอง มือขาวสวยของสเตลล่ากำการ์ดแข็งสีดำสลักลายมงกุฏ แล้วสอดมันเข้าไปตรงตำแหน่ง

ไฟสีแดงเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเขียว จากนั้นเขาก็เปิดมันเข้าไป

ภาพที่รออยู่คือห้องโถงอันหรูหราสไตล์โมเดิร์น ดูคมเข้มในโทนสีดำและน้ำตาล ข้างฝาผนังด้านหนึ่งคือเคาท์เตอร์บาร์ที่มีขวดเหล้าสีสันแตกต่างกันไปวางเรียงราย

แชนเดอร์เรียอันใหญ่สาดแสงให้โถงกว้างสว่างไสว และเผยให้เห็นเจ้าของห้องซึ่งอยู่หลังเปียโนสีดำอันแสนกลมกลืน

'หญิงสาว' ถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอกเมื่อได้เห็นคนที่ตนตั้งใจมาหา แม้ดวงตาของชายผมทองยาวตรงผู้นั้นจะไม่มองมาเลยก็ตาม

"นึกว่าคุณจะไม่ยอมให้ผมเข้าห้องนี้ได้แล้วซะอีก..."

คำพูดเสียงอ่อนแรงนั้นทำให้ชายหนุ่มในชุดเชิร์ตขาวและกั๊กสีเทา กางเกงสแลคสีเดียวกัน เบือนหน้าจากแป้นคีย์บอร์ด จ้อง 'สาวสวย' ในชุดเดรสงามตาของเวอซาเช่ด้วยสายตาพรั่นพรึงใจ

"ทำไมชั้นต้องทำแบบนั้นด้วยล่ะ?"

"ก็คุณโกรธผม" สเตลล่าโต้กลับแล้ววางกระเป๋าถือแบรนด์ดังลงบนเคาท์เตอร์บาร์ที่ถูกขัดจนแวววาว

กระเป๋าใบนี้เป็นหนึ่งในของขวัญจากชายหนุ่มผู้มั่งคั่งด้วยสถานะซีอีโอของกลุ่มอุตสาหกรรมผลิตยานยนต์ด้วยนวัตกรรมแบบอีโค่

เจมส์ หรือ 'เจมี่' เมตคาล์ฟ เดปป์ ถอดใจจากการบรรเลงเปียโน ลุกขึ้นแล้วก้าวเดินตรงมาหาคนที่กล่าวหาว่าตัวเขาจะโกรธตัวเองจนไม่อนุญาตให้เข้าใกล้อีก

มันตรงกันข้ามกันเลยต่างหาก

"ก็รู้ตัวนี่ว่าทำให้โกรธ"

ร่างที่สูงต่างกันไม่มาก ยืนประจันหน้ากันตรงใต้แชนเดอร์เรีย ใบหน้างามสง่าและดวงตาคมวาวยามที่อยู่ใต้แสงสีส้มนวลตา ควรจะแลดูอบอุ่น แต่ประกายบางอย่างในนั้นทำเอานางโชว์ตัวท็อปทรีของผับลากูนขนลุกชัน

เจมี่ไม่ได้ยื่นมือมาแตะต้อง อันที่จริงสองมือยังล้วงอยู่ในกระเป๋ากางเกง แต่คนโดนจ้องกลับรู้สึกราวกับถูกโอบล้อมด้วยวงแขนที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยสักใต้ร่มผ้า

"แล้วมาที่นี่คนเดียวแบบนี้ แน่ใจเหรอว่าชั้นจะยอมให้กลับ?"

สเตลล่าแห่งผับลากูน ผู้มีภาพลักษณ์ราชินีตัวน้อยๆ ไม่ได้อยู่ในที่นี้อีกต่อไป

คนที่กำลังเผชิญหน้ากับซีอีโอหนุ่มวัยสามสิบปีในขณะนี้ คือชายหนุ่มที่มีชื่อว่าโทบี้ ลอว์

คนที่มาที่นี่เพื่อบอกทุกสิ่งในหัวสวยๆนี้

ตัวตนที่เปิดเปลือยหมดใจ แด่บุรุษแสนงามตรงหน้า

"ผมเองก็ไม่คิดว่าจะกลับไป จนกว่าคุณจะยกโทษให้เหมือนกัน"

ทันทีที่ลั่นวาจานั้นไป แววตาสีฟ้าใสของซีอีโอหนุ่มก็พลันวาววาบ

มือใหญ่ดึงร่างสเตลล่าเข้าหา ตวัดวงแขนโอบรัดราวกับอสรพิษที่มิปรารถนาให้เหยื่อหลุดรอด โทบี้ ลอว์ในรูปกายของนางโชว์ เงยหน้าจ้องสบตาอีกฝ่ายอย่างมาดมั่น เขาวางมือทั้งสองลงบนแผ่นอกของเจมี่ ไม่ถอยหนีในยามที่ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาตรึงตราเคลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้

ปลายจมูกโด่งชนที่แก้มเนียนของโทบี้ เจมี่ได้กลิ่นน้ำหอมซึ่งยิ่งเสริมให้คนในอ้อมกอดยิ่งเย้ายวนชวนให้กดแนบร่างเข้าหา และเขาเป็นชายที่ชอบทำอะไรให้ได้ดังใจคิด

เจมี่แทรกขาเข้าคั่นกลางเรียวขาที่สวมถุงน่องตาข่าย ยิ่งยกเข่าขึ้นสูงก็ยิ่งรั้งชายกระโปรงชุดเดรสเผยภาพผิวเนียนนวลใต้แสงสีส้ม

"พูดได้ดี...แปลว่าเตรียมใจมาแล้วสินะ?"

ชายหนุ่มที่เจนจัดกว่าในเรื่องทางนี้ กระซิบเสียงผะผ่าวที่ข้างหู

มือเรียวแต่แข็งแกร่ง จับกระชับสะโพกผายของโทบี้ ความแนบชิดที่ทีเพียงผืนผ้ากั้นขวางทำให้ชายหนุ่มในร่างนางโชว์รับรู้ถึงความรุ่มร้อนของอีกฝ่าย

ในใจมีความตื่นกลัวแฝงอยู่  
แต่ในเวลาเดียวกัน เขาเองก็คาดหวังกับสิ่งนี้

เจมี่ใช้ปลายจมูกดันคางเรียวให้แหงนขึ้น เผยผิวช่วงลำคออันขาวนวลให้เขาได้แนบอิง ทิ้งน้ำหนักกดจูบดอมดมผิวเนื้อแท้ของสาวงามผู้เป็นชาย

"...อ้อนวอนแค่ไหนก็จะไม่หยุดแล้ว..."

นางโชว์หนุ่มรู้สึกสั่นสะท้านกับคำประกาศมั่น

เขาตอบรับคำท้านั้นด้วยการเผยอปาก ช้อนตาจ้องสบกับเจมี่ซึ่งสบถออกมาสั้นๆกับสิ่งที่เขาทำไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว

ริมฝีปากอุ่นๆประกบลงมา เร่งร้อนจาบจ้วง กระทันหันจนแทบจะล้มลงไป แต่สองแขนกำยำรวบกอดรั้งร่างโทบี้ให้กลับมาทรงตัวยืนได้อีกครั้ง

คนอ่อนวัยกว่าสอดแขนเข้ากอดรอบลำคอ ลิ้นอุ่นที่เคลื่อนไหวอย่างกระตือรือร้นเกี่ยวพันรัดรึง ทำสงครามแย่งความเป็นผู้นำในโพรงปาก ลมหายใจของเจ้าของทั้งสองหอบถี่ แต่ปฏิเสธที่จะหยุดพัก

เปลวไฟที่จุดติด แม้ยังเป็นไฟดวงเล็ก แต่เชื้อเพลิงที่หล่อเลี้ยงนั้นมีมากพอให้มันลุกโหมต่อไป

มีมือซักกี่คู่ก็ดูจะทำให้สัมผัสกันได้ไม่ทันใจ

ระหว่างที่ริมฝีปากแนบคลึงกันอย่างแช่มช่ากว่าก่อนหน้า มือของโทบี้ปลดกระดุมเสื้อกั๊กสีเทาบนร่างของคนอาวุโสกว่า ส่วนคนที่โดนเปลื้องผ้าก็ใช่จะยอมเสียเปรียบ

เขาคลำแผ่นหลังของโทบี้จนเจอซิปที่ซ่อนอย่างแนบเนียน แล้วรูดมันลงมาจนสุดปลาย

ชุดเดรสเวอซาเช่ที่เค้าซื้อให้ ก็ต้องเป็นเขาเองที่ปลดมันออกจากตัว

แบบนี้มันถึงจะถูกต้อง...

ไม่สิ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเสื้อผ้าชิ้นไหนของโทบี้ มีแต่เขาเท่านั้นที่มีสิทธิ์ถอดมัน

เมื่อลมเย็นพุ่งเข้าจู่โจมผิวกายเปลือยเปล่า โทบี้ก็มุดหน้าลงกับหัวไหล่ของเจมี่ ราวกับจะหนีความจริง

คนที่แสนยินดีกับการจับคนที่หมายใจเปลื้องผ้า ดูจะพอใจกับท่าทีเขินอายเช่นนี้

"ยังไม่ชินอีกเหรอ? ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่ถอดเสียหน่อย"

โทบี้ตอบสนองการหยอกเย้านี้ด้วยการงับหัวไหล่เจมี่ไปหนึ่งที เจ็บจี๊ดจนคนกลั่นแกล้งแบบไม่คิดถึงกับเบ้หน้า

เขาก็เลย 'ลงโทษ' แมวจอมพยศด้วยการดันร่างโทบี้ลงไปนอนคว่ำหน้าบนเก้าอี้ไร้พนักสำหรับเล่นเปียโน

แผ่นหลังเปลือยเปล่าถูกฉกจูบจนเกิดเสียงชวนให้ร้อนวาบ เจมี่จูบไล่จากท้ายทอยลงมาตลอดแนวไหล่และกระดูกสันหลัง ทุกสัมผัสส่งความเสียวซ่านรัญจวนใจจนเรียกเสียงร้องดั่งแมวครวญ

มือข้างหนึ่งดันไหล่โทบี้ไม่ให้ยันตัวขึ้นมา อีกมือสอดเข้าขยำแผ่นอก เขาสบถเมื่อแตะเจอฟองน้ำเสริมทรง

โทบี้เบิ่กตากว้างเมื่ออยู่ดีๆก็ถูกรวบตัวขึ้นมา แผ่นหลังแนบกับหน้าอกที่กว้างกว่า ซีอีโอหนุ่มขบงับลำคอเนียนจนขึ้นเป็นรอยจ้ำ ปล่อยไว้แบบนี้อีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมง ผิวสวยๆของโทบี้ต้องเต็มไปด้วยร่องรอยของเจมี่ เดปป์อย่างแน่นอน

"เจม--"

เรียกชื่อยังไม่ทันครบคำ โทบี้ก็เปลี่ยนมาร้องเหวอเพราะฝ่ายที่นั่งซ้อนอยู่ด้านหลัง ดึงชุดเดรสออกทางหัวให้ เมื่อเจมี่โยนมันลงไปกองกับพื้น วิกผมบ็อบของโทบี้ก็หลุดออกมาด้วย

Ooh I love that dress  
But you won't need it anymore

No you won't need it no more

อารามตกใจทำให้โทบี้รีบจับผมตัวเอง เขาพยายามจะหยิบวิกกลับมา แต่เจมี่ไวกว่า เค้าคว้ามันได้ก่อนโทบี้ โยนมันลงไปกองใกล้ชุดเดรสเวอซาเช่

"ไม่ต้องใช้หรอก ของแบบนั้นน่ะ"

เจมี่เอ่ยด้วยรอยยิ้มต่อเด็กน้อยที่พยายามจะลุกไปหยิบวิกกลับมา สุดท้ายโทบี้ที่ทั้งเนื้อทั้งตัวเหลือแค่กางเกงในลูกไม้สีดำกับถุงน่องตาข่าย ก็โดนรวบไปนั่งบนตักคุณซีอีโอ

เขากดจูบหนักๆบนหัวไหล่เปลือยเปล่า มือหนึ่งลูบขึ้นมาตามเรียวขา อีกมือหนึ่งเล่นกับขอบกางเกงใน โทบี้พยายามปัดมันออก แต่ยิ่งปัด คนขี้แกล้งยิ่งทิ้งน้ำหนักมือลงมาแรงๆ

"นายสวยสำหรับชั้นเสมอ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นโทบี้ หรือนางโชว์สเตลล่า"

ไม่ว่าแบบไหนก็คือคนที่ได้หัวใจของเขาไปทั้งนั้น

แววตาของเจมี่พลันอ่อนโยนลงเมื่อเห็นอาการเหนียมอายปัดป้อง แต่ส่วนกลางกายของเขาตอบสนองต่อการนั่งไม่สุขของคนอ่อนวัยกว่าอย่างแสน 'คึกคัก'

คนที่นั่งดิ้นบนตักเริ่มรู้ตัวก็ในตอนที่เจมี่รูดซิบกางเกงลง แนบความอุ่นร้อนแข็งชันเข้ากับร่องสะโพกของเขา

"อย่านะ...มัน...แปลกๆ..."

นางโชว์สมญาราชินีตัวน้อย ยามที่อยู่ในอ้อมกอดของชายผู้เปี่ยมเสน่ห์อย่างร้ายกาจ ก็ดูเหมือนจะกลายเป็นเพียงสัตว์เล็ก

โทบี้ปิดตาร้องคราง บิดร่างเมื่อโดนหยิกตรงปุ่มไตสีอมชมพูตรงหน้าอก คลึงเคล้นสลับฝังเล็บลงไปจนบวมเป่ง มืออีกข้างของเจมี่จับสะโพกโทบี้ไว้ไม่ให้หนี ให้เนื้อผ้าลูกไม้เสียดสีกับความเป็นชายของเขา

"ไม่เอา...อื้อออ...อออ...มัน อ๊าาาา--!"

คนโดนรังแกร้องลั่นเมื่อส่วนอุ่นร้อนเบื้องหน้าถูกลูบคลำ เจมี่เลิกแกล้งส่วนบน แล้วจู่โจมส่วนล่างด้วยการไล้นิ้วไปตามช่วงความยาว การจับเพียงเท่านี้กลับชวนให้เสียวซ่านยิ่งกว่าสัมผัสตรงๆเสียอีก

โทบี้ถูกบังคับให้อยู่ในท่าที่น่าอายขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

เจมี่จับเขานั่งคุกเข่า ปิดหลังคาเบบี้แกรนด์เปียโน แล้วให้โทบี้หันหน้า วางมือทั้งสองลงพาดไว้

ยิ่งมองไม่เห็นว่าข้างหลังเกอดอะไรขึ้น คนอ่อนวัยกว่าก็ยิ่งตื่นเต้น

ซีอีโอหนุ่มสั่งไว้ว่าห้ามหันมามอง โทบี้ก็ทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย ยังไงคืนนี้เค้าก็มาเพื่อเจรจา ว่าง่ายยอมทำตามกับอีกฝ่ายถือว่าเป็นการกระทำที่ฉลาด

เจมี่กลับมาพร้อมถุงยางและเจลหล่อลื่น

นอกจากนี้ก็ยังมี 'ของเล่น' ที่เตรียมไว้สำหรับเล่นสนุกกับนางโชว์คนโปรดของเขาด้วย

กว่าโทบี้จะรู้ตัวว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น เค้าก็ได้ยินเสียงสั่นหวือเข้ามาใกล้

เจมี่แหวกชั้นในลูกไม้ออก เผยกลีบเนื้อสีชมพูอ่อนกลางผิวสีขาวนวล เขากดไข่สั่นลูกเล็กที่เคลือบด้วยเจลใสเข้าไปตรงช่องทางนั้นจนโทบี้สะดุ้งเฮือก

"อย่านะ...!!"

เมื่อโทบี้ร้องค้าน ฝ่ามือหนาก็ฟาดลงมาตรงแก้มก้น เสียงหัวเราะที่ทำให้สั่นสะท้านด้วยความเสียวซ่านกระซิบแนบใบหู

"ไหนว่าเตรียมใจมาโดนลงโทษแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ? แสดงสปิริตนางโชว์เบอร์ตองคนเก่งให้เห็นหน่อยสิ"

มือใหญ่บีบแก้มก้นที่ขึ้นรอยแดงนั้น ขยำเนื้อเต็มไม้เต็มมืออย่างเพลินใจ เขารู้สึกได้ว่าหางตาของโทบี้มีน้ำตาเอ่อ แต่ถ้าคนคนนี้คิดว่าน้ำตาจะหยุดกันได้ ก็คงต้องขอบอกตามตรงว่าผลที่ได้มันเป็นทางตรงกันข้าม

แล้วโทบี้ก็ได้รู้ผลของน้ำตา เมื่อส่วนอุ่นร้อนที่สอดเข้าออกระหว่างร่องขาของเค้า ขยายตัวและส่งสัมผัสที่ร้อนยิ่งขึ้นจนเขาต้องใช้แรงทั้งหมดที่มีในการทรงตัว

"ไม่เอา...ฮือ...อออ...คุณเจมี่--- พี่เจมี่...เอาออกไป////"

เจมี่ไม่รู้หรอกว่านางโชว์คนโปรดของเขาอยากให้เอาอะไรออกไป เขาก็เลยต้องถามอย่างไม่เร่งร้อน และคำตอบที่ได้ก็แทบจะทำให้ชายหนุ่มระเบิดความปรารถนาออกมา

"ไม่เอา...อยากได้...ของพี่..."

ซีอีโอหนุ่มคำรามในลำคอ ความรุ่มร้อนของเค้าเองก็ปรารถนาที่จะได้เป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับโทบี้

แต่ยังก่อน...ตอนนี้ยังเป็นกระบวนการลงโทษอยู่

คนที่กล้าปฏิเสธ 'คำขอแต่งงาน' ของเจมี่ เดปป์น่ะ ต้องทำให้สั่นไหวเสียจนมีชีวิตโดยขาดเขาไม่ได้

เอาให้ไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะคิดปฏิเสธกันอีกเลย...!

"อยากได้ขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ?"

เจมี่จับปอยผมหยิกไปทัดข้างหูให้คนที่ตอนนี้หน้าแดงและมีเหงื่อไหลลงมาตามคาง เครื่องสำอางกันน้ำของนางโชว์ช่วยให้ใบหน้าของโทบี้ดูดีขึ้นก็จริง แต่ยังไงหน้าสดของโทบี้ก็ยังตรึงใจเขาที่สุด

คนที่เวลานี้ถูกไฟพิศวาสเผาเสียจนมึนเบลอ ผงกหัวรับอย่างสัตย์ซื่อ ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยเบลอเพราะน้ำตา...หรืออาจจะเพราะรอยยิ้มเจิดจ้าของคนที่ผละจากเขา แล้วนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้หน้าเปียโน

เขาปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิร์ตจนหมด ระหว่างที่เอ่ยสั่งกับโทบี้ที่อ้าปากค้างเหมือนไม่อยากเชื่อหู

"เล่นกับตัวเองให้ดูหน่อยสิ"

เมื่อโทบี้เท้มริมฝีปากเสียจนลิปสติกที่เลือนไปมากเพราะจูบแนบคลึงกับเขาไปก่อนหน้า เจมี่ก็ปรับระดับการสั่นของเจ้าของชิ้นเล็กๆในตัวโทบี้ให้แรงขึ้น

นางโชว์คนเก่งของผับลากูนสั่นระริกจนเผลอทุบเปียโนไปหนึ่งที แต่มันไม่ได้ช่วยให้เค้าหลุดพ้นความทรมาน

ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสมองคนที่ยิ่งดูน่าอร่อยมากขึ้นเมื่อกำลังดิ้นรนกับความปรารถนาในกาย เอ่ยกระตุ้นอย่างรู้จังหวะดี

"ทำให้รู้หน่อยว่านายต้องการชั้นมากขนาดไหน?"

เมื่อรู้แล้วว่าคนคนนี้จะไม่ปล่อยให้เค้าสมหวังง่ายๆ โทบี้ ลอว์ก็ปีนขึ้นไปนั่งบนแกรนด์เปียโน

เอาวะ สปิริตนางโชว์เบอร์ตอง  
ต้องไม่ให้เสียแรงที่เป็นลูกชายของจูดี้

โทบี้สูดลมหายใจเข้าปอด รวบรวมแรงใจในทุกการขยับตัว เพราะไอ้สิ่งที่มันสั่นหวืออยู่ในกาย

เขานั่งหันหน้าหาผู้ชมติดขอบเวทีซึ่งมีรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์กระจายทั่วใบหน้า คนที่วางเจลหล่อลื่นไว้ด้านข้าง รั้งชายเสื้อเชิร์ตออกจากกางเกง และกำลังกอบกุมท่อนเนื้อแดงก่ำ สวมถุงยางอันบาง และรูดรั้งจนไม่มีทางจะพรั่งพร้อมไปมากกว่านี้อีกแล้ว

เจ้าของสเตจเนมสเตลล่ายืดตัวนั่งหลังตรง รั้งเรียวขาเข้าชิด ถอดปราการด่านสุดท้ายอย่างแช่มช้า เขารูดชิ้นผ้าอันชุ่มแฉะลงไปจนพ้นขา

โทบี้หยิบเจลหล่อลื่นมาละเลงจนทั่วฝ่ามือ ไต่นิ้วไล่ลงมาจนถึงกลีบเนื้อสีหวาน เมื่อภายในมีไข่ลูกเล็กสอดเข้าไปขยายอยู่ก่อนแล้ว นิ้วของเขาจึงตามเข้าไปได้อย่างไม่ยากนัก

นิ้วเรียวชุ่มไปด้วยสิ่งหล่อลื่น หายเข้าไปจนสุดข้อ เขาขยายช่องทางด้านหลังนั้นอย่างใจเย็น รู้ว่านี่คือหนึ่งในโชว์ที่ซีอีโอหนุ่มชอบ

"อาา...าาา....อื้ออออออ...เจมส์...เจมส์!"

เสียงหวานครางชื่อของคนรักระหว่างที่เพิ่มนิ้วเข้าไปจากหนึ่งเป็นสอง สองเป็นสาม เพิ่มมากขึ้นเท่าไหร่ เสียงร้องก็ยิ่งดังขึ้นและชวนเสียวสะท้านมากขึ้นทุกที

สะโพกอวบอัดบิดเร่าเมื่อเจ้าไข่ใบน้อยโดนนิ้วของเขาดันจนไปชนกับปุ่มปมจุดพิเศษในกาย

โทบี้แหงนหน้าร้องคราง สั่นเสียจนแทบจะยันตัวนั่งไม่อยู่ เค้าอยากจะสุขสมมากกว่านี้ กดลงไปตรงนั้นลึกกว่านี้ แต่สัมผัสจากพลาสติกและนิ้วตัวเองมันยังไม่พอ

"เจมส์ เจมี่...พี่-- ฮ่ะ ได้...โปรด!////"

ปากอิ่มสวยที่ร้องครางหวานถูกประกบปิด ร่างที่ขึ้นมาคร่อมอยู่เหนือร่าง กดหลังเค้าให้นอนราบบนเบบี้แกรนด์เปียโน ดูดกลืนทุกเสียงของโทบี้ไปจนแทบหมดสิ้น

มือข้างหนึ่งกุมประสาน อีกข้างล้วงเอาเจ้าไข่พลาสติกออกจากตัว โทบี้แทบจะผ่อนลมหายใจเฮือกเมื่อมันออกไปได้เสียที และเมื่อแทนที่ด้วยท่อนลำอุ่นร้อนที่รอคอย เขาก็แทบกลั้นน้ำตาไว้ไม่อยู่

เพียงการประสานกายครั้งแรก เจมี่ก็เข้าถึงจุดปุ่มปมที่ทำให้นางโชว์หนุ่มปลดปล่อยคราบสีขาวขุ่นจนเปื้อนบนหน้าท้อง และปรากฏเด่นชัดบนพื้นผิวสีดำของเบบี้แกรนด์เปียโน

แม้คนในอ้อมแขนจะกำลังลอยสูงอยู่ในห้วงฝัน คนอาวุโสกว่าก็ไม่ได้หยุดการรุกราน เขารั้งเรียวขาขาวแยกออกกว้าง ให้รับตัวตนของเขาเข้าไปได้ลึกกว่านี้

ขาข้างหนึ่งโดนจับไปพาดบ่า อีกข้างหนีบรอบเอวของเจมี่ โทบี้ที่อยู่ในท่วงท่าน่าละอาย ไม่สนใจสิ่งใดอื่นนอกจากการรับเอาทุกสิ่งที่คนรักหยิบยื่น

แรงกระแทกส่งผลให้เปียโนหลังใหญ่ส่งเสียง แม้จะไม่เป็นทำนองเท่าไหร่นัก แต่ก็คลอไปกับเสียงครางหวานยามเจมี่กระทุ้งร่างสอดประสานจนมิด

เขาโหมกระพือความใคร่หาปรารถนาใส่ร่างที่แผ่นหลังโค้งงอ อวดยอดอกที่แข็งชัน เจมี่ก้มลงขบงัดดูดดึงมันไว้ในปาก เร่าร้อนทั้งบนทั้งล่าง เสียงร้องไห้สลับครางหวานคือเชื้อไฟชั้นดี

"ห้ามพูดอีกนะว่าจะไม่เป็นของชั้นคนนี้"

ในห้วงแห่งตัณหาและความอิ่มเอมทางเพศรส เจมี่กระซิบด้วยเสียงที่ทั้งดุดันและอ่อนหวานในหนึ่งเดียว ปากอิ่มกดจูบซับน้ำตาที่ไหลอาบใบหน้า แต่ต่างคนต่างรู้ว่ามันมาจากความสุขที่ได้ผสานกายใจ

"นายเป็นของชั้น โทบี้ สเตลล่า ไม่ว่าจะเป็นนายในแบบไหน ก็เป็นของชั้นทั้งนั้น ชั้นรักทุกอย่างที่เป็นนาย..."

"ผมเป็นของคุณ" โทบี้กระซิบตอบระหว่างถูกส่งขึ้นสูงเสียดฟ้า แล้วฉุดกลับมาสู่โลกใบเดิมด้วยความเร่าร้อนที่ส่งผ่านมาจากทุกอณูของเจมี่ เขาเป็นฝ่ายมอบจูบให้อีกฝ่ายบ้าง

"และคุณเองก็เป็นของผมนะ เจมส์"

ก่อนที่ไฟรักจะโหมสูงจนต่างคนต่างปลดปล่อยความปรารถนารินรดร่างของกันและกัน คำสารภาพรักที่มาจากหัวใจ ก็ขจัดความน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจเมื่อแรกเริ่มของเจมี่ เดปป์ไปจนหมดสิ้น

"...ผมรักคุณ..."

 

 

Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby  
Versace on the Floor

 

  
End ♡


End file.
